Through Other Eyes
by LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Back in the Enchanted forest during the missing year, Regina and Robin have been growing closer to one another but will another argument pull them apart or bring them together? Helps to have read The Littlest Outlaw but not a necessity. Outlaw Queen


**A/N: Just a short piece of the missing year in the Enchanted Forest. This story follows The Littlest Outlaw, so it helps to know it but not entirely necessary to follow. Outlaw Queen fluff, pure and simple. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Through Other Eyes

The council was long over and another night loomed ahead. Regina stood just inside the doors of her empty bedchamber and felt the walls closing in around her. She shuddered, turned on her heel and walked back out into the corridor.

Tonight was a good night for an aimless wander around the castle. It was something she hadn't done in a long time. So without really paying attention to where she was going, she meandered from floor to floor, just letting her troubled mind take her where it pleased. She was feeling restless and unsettled.

She and the outlaw had fought again. This time it had been about a scouting mission. She'd wanted to go, and he and David felt it was too dangerous. He was right, of course. There were some potential dangers, only a bit more than usual, and she hadn't been out of the protection of the castle in months. Robin had bluntly pointed out to her that it was her own fault that she secluded herself from everyone. She'd refused to take time for anyone or anything, and if she was feeling 'bored', there was no one to blame but herself. Boredom wasn't a good enough reason to risk her life on a hazardous mission by herself. She'd overruled him and he'd been very angry with her. Just before he'd stormed out of the council room he'd shaken his head in exasperation. _'__Do whatever you like. I don__'__t know why you bother having any of us around. You don__'__t listen, and just do whatever the bloody hell you want anyway.__'_ He'd turned and left her.

She'd been angry with him over the outburst, but had left him to cool off. She had every intention of calling him on his behavior in front of everyone, but as the day had worn on, she'd calmed down, and now she was just sorry that her stubborn and oppositional nature had caused yet another fracture in their ever more fragile relationship.

Their relationship. What a tangled web that was. Over the last couple of months, since the day they searched the castle for Roland, they've grown closer to one another developing a close friendship. Truth be told, Robin was becoming the closest thing she's ever had to a best friend and the underlying attraction to him just made those feelings ever more complicated.

And now here they were.

At each other's throats again.

This wasn't the first fight and wouldn't be the last, but somehow they'd always managed to find their way back to one another. Both knew that, at the very least, they had to maintain an alliance for the good of the kingdom and to find some sort of middle ground. It was often Robin who made the initial overtures to mend the rifts and she had to admire him for that. He wasn't averse to pointing out her failings, but it was very rare that it wasn't justified. She shook her head. Sometimes she was just too stubborn for her own good.

She was strolling along what she thought was a deserted corridor when she heard voices coming from the door to the kitchens. Two young girls sat just inside the entrance at a long table eating and drinking wine. Regina could hear their conversation clearly. She wasn't quite sure who they were, but one of them looked very much like a girlfriend of one of the Merry Men. She walked past slowly and then heard a snippet that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"_I know. Another fight. You should have seen him. He was so angry.__"_

"_I heard stormed outside muttering her name and growling. Tell you what; I wouldn__'__t mind hearing that growl under different circumstances.__"_

"_That__'__s a fool__'__s hope there. I wouldn__'__t hold my breath if I were you. Not while the queen__'__s around, you__'__re not likely to get a look in. He only has eyes for her.__"_

The girl sighed. _"__Mmm, such a pity. I think she fights with him, just so they can make up. I bet the making up is, hmmm__… __brilliant.__" _Another sigh._ "__What do you think? Is he a growler or the silent type?__" _

"_I don__'__t know, Ingrid. You__'__ll have to ask the queen.__"_

The girl named Ingrid snorted._ "__Oh yeah, Is that before or after she rips out my heart? __'__Excuse me Your Majesty, when you and Robin are in the bedroom, does he growl your name?__' __I can just imagine what my answer would be. I__'__d spend the rest of my life inside the dungeons waiting for it."_

The other girl laughed along with her. _"__Without a doubt. She__'__s lucky though, the queen. What I wouldn__'__t give to have someone love me as much as Robin loves her. Do you think they__'__ll be married soon?__"_

"_What makes you think they__'__re not already? Look at them at dinner. The both of them and his son, the perfect little family right there. I mean everyone knows it. You__'__d be a fool not to see it.__"_

"_Aye, that__'__s true love, that is.__"_

Ingrid hummed in agreement. _"__The stuff of fairy tales.__"_

There was a few seconds pause and then both girls snorted with laughter.

Regina pushed herself away from the wall and continued down the corridor in a daze. These two women thought that she and Robin were a couple? She couldn't believe it. She thought she'd been so careful not to let her feelings show. She never touched him in public. Hell, she rarely touched them when they were alone. They still had meals together but... Everyone sat together. And it was only because of Roland they were always next to one another. Wasn't it?

How could they even imagine that they were lovers? The word alone sent a shiver to parts of her that she hadn't dared acknowledge. Her mind wandered further. He would be a growler for sure. She mentally slapped herself. What in the Gods name was she thinking.

She stomped to the stairs and moved up towards her rooms. She continued her silent tirade with a frown on her face and an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was disturbed by what she'd heard. Shaking her head she admonished herself. They were a couple of young girls romanticizing the lives of their Queen and for lack of better words, the Prince of Thieves. She remembered herself at that age. She'd tended to see romance around every corner. Before her mother tore the heart out of her first love. Before she married a man double her age. Before she threw the term love away like it was something vile that only hurt her and made her weak. Regina decided to ignore their adolescent ramblings. They had no idea what they were talking about.

Calm again, she wandered down the corridor and into her room, she fell back against the doors as they shut. They would have to stop spending time together. Her heart clenched little at the thought. No more surprise morning breakfast with father and son, no more lunches outside, no more joking about the antics of their comrades. No more visits to her apple tree, no more midnight strolls and _no_ more flowers. Even if he always said they were from Roland. She knew better. Could see it in his half smirk and those dancing blue eyes. She didn't notice until a tear hit her hand that she was crying. She admonished herself for being a romantic fool. She was as bad as those two girls in the kitchens.

The astonishing thing was that they'd seemed so accepting of this relationship with Robin. That was something she would never have guessed. She'd always imagined that people would disapprove of her having a relationship because she was 'The Evil Queen', but it seemed as if they thought it was perfectly normal. She shook herself. What the hell was she thinking? It was out of the question, but my Gods she would miss him and Roland.

No, it was better this way. Just stop it all now before it got out of hand. Before she got emotionally caught up. He could find someone else. Maybe that other girl would get her chance. Her stomach knotted just at the thought of him being with someone else.

She stood up abruptly. What the hell was she thinking? Being with someone else? He wasn't with her in the first place.

Oh, but he was. Damn it. And if she was honest, she was with him in every way that it counted.

She stormed around her room at a furious pace. Her heels echoed off the walls reverberating all around. She had to stop thinking like this. It was out of the question. They'd known one another for six months, for the Gods sakes. Surely he didn't feel the same. He was certainly not a doe-y'ed man in love this morning. They'd practically come to blows. He'd been very angry with her. Although when she really thought about it, his anger had come from worry; and he'd been worried because he cared for her. If she would just open her eyes and be honest with herself she'd realize that he cared because he loved her.

Oh hell.

She looked around her. She took to her darkened balcony where she could watch the heavens pass her by as she contemplated her relationship with Robin. She was shaken to her core, and realized that any decision she would make would have a profound effect on them both. Not to mention a certain four year old who already stole her heart. Why did life have to be so complicated? She closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind. A minute's meditation to calm her inner turmoil would help. She was thirty seconds into her reflection but she was realms away from any sort of peace of mind.

What was she going to do?

* * *

Robin leaned against the window in his shared room with his son and stared unseeing at the stars. His fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to quell the uncomfortable burn of discontent in his chest. With an effort he relaxed his shoulders, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, looking for that calm place within. When he'd found some sense of stillness, he opened his eyes. His focus shifted, and he studied his reflection in the darkened window. Dark blue, brooding eyes stared back at him from under a brow creased with unrest.

As he stood and stared he wondered if this was what she did for all those hours upon her balcony. He's spied her there many of nights, when he'd go out for walks late at night. Did she just watch the heavens slide past her, or was she trying to find herself amongst the bright stars of night?

He looked up at his ceiling and imagined that he could see through the thick stones between the floors of the castle. Was she standing two floors above him at this very moment, staring at the passing stars? He wouldn't be surprised. And was she as troubled as he was, or was she just plain angry?

They'd fought again. That's all they seemed to do these days. The knot of anger returned. She was so damned obstinate and stubborn, it drove him completely mad. He'd been expecting a visit from her all day today, or at the very least, a curt call to her chambers to be reprimanded for his abrupt departure from the council this morning. He'd been steeling himself for a thorough thrashing from 'the Queen,' but there had been nothing. Not a word. It appeared that now she wasn't even speaking to him. He sighed.

No doubt his behavior this morning had been out of line, but he'd been so completely frustrated and exasperated beyond belief. She'd insisted on going on this fools errand, and he'd tried to reason with her, but to no account. It was too risky, but do you think he could get _her_ to see reason? Gods, she could drive a man to drink. She didn't seem to understand it was for her own good If her safety wasn't at issue, he'd happily let her go jaunting off all over the damn kingdom if she wanted to, but she had her people and family to consider, and it was his job to keep her out of harm's way. Deep down there was also this gnawing fear that one day her luck would run out and something would really happen to her. His heart missed a beat at the very thought. If her life ended, so would his. It was as simple as that. He loved her, and as fool headed as it seemed, her life was his life and there was nothing he could do about it.

It had all started at the morning council briefing. There was news of an encampment of the Wicked Witch's simian friends about two days away. Scouts had met with some unknown obstruction, and they were having trouble getting a clear view, but there appeared to be significance to the camp, to which they were all now intrigued. The Queen announced to them that she would take the lead and then had turned to David. "Charming, you and Hood organize the rest of the men. We'll need as many as we can spare so I can lower whatever protection shield she has in place and allow our men to get in there. We might even be able to find out what exactly she's planning."

"Majesty," Sitting at the table, she ignored him for a few seconds and then looked up with her eyebrows raised in question. That familiar determined look was in her eyes and he knew he was in for a fight. "I think it would be wise to place someone else for this mission. There is an element of danger here that precludes your involvement."

She rolled her eyes. "Precludes my involvement?" She was clearly irritated with his interference, and she got up, walking slowly around the table she eyed him. Turning towards him she gave a sardonic smile. "Tell me, thief, how do you expect to get in there? With those sticks or yours?" She ran a finger down his bow that leaned against his chair and arched a regal brow at him. "Besides, I haven't been out of the castle in a while and, in case you've forgotten, I have my magic if anything tries to get in my way." She walked back over to her seat. "How dangerous can it be? I'll be fine."

He'd been irked by her cavalier attitude towards her own safety and the offhand manner in which she was neglected his concerns. He responded brusquely. "The reason you haven't been out of the castle in months is because you refuse to do anything that isn't fraught with an element of danger."

All eyes in the council shot back and forth between the pair, but Robin paid them all no mind. "I'm sorry if you're feeling 'bored,' Majesty, but it was your choice, if you remember you've had your chances." She pursed her lips, but he continued undaunted. "Reg-… Majesty, on missions such as this, your safety cannot be guaranteed you should remain here and out of harm's way."

She raised her chin in defiance and stood with her hands on her hips. "I'm quite capable of looking after myself. And when the hell did you become my keeper?"

His flicker of irritation was fast becoming a throb of anger. "Ever since I've had to curtail your breakneck dash to self destruction."

She reeled around at that. "How dare you question my orders in my own castle? Which part of this do you not understand? I am the only one with magic. I am the only one who can get past her defenses. Like it or not, I will be going. And if you value your vocal cords, you won't speak another word about it."

He could be equally bull-headed. "Magic or no magic, this is foolish! You're putting yourself in danger unnecessarily, and as much as you seem to think you can, you cannot take them all on yourself." He took a deep breath. Her eyes were glinting with anger. He tried to keep his tongue still, but it was difficult. Calm, calm, be calm, he started his inner chant. "Regina, I know you're bored, but that's not a good enough reason to risk your life on a dangerous errand. Please, we all only have your best interests at heart."

Her eyes were like steel and he knew he'd lost the battle. There was no way she was going to back down. Blast!

"Well thank you… _all_… for your concern, but I'm going and that's final."

That was the last straw. He'd had it with her stubborn, willful ways and he'd lost his temper. Something that he rarely did. Throwing his arms up he swore under his breath. "Fine… Do whatever you like. I don't know why you bother having any of us around. You don't listen, and just do whatever the bloody hell you want anyway." He turned, and not waiting for the council to be over, marched out the doors.

Granny had smirked, Snow White had shaken her head and David had just looked resigned. Robin had heaved a sigh knowing that he would have to confront her about this later but he was far beyond caring at this point. He'd heard David mutter "nice try" as he passed.

He'd felt the stares of the entire corridor as he strode to the stairs. Muttering to himself he almost bowled -one of his Merry Men, Marcus's -fiancée, Ingrid over as she emerged around the corner. "Damn, woman. Can't see sense. She'll get herself killed and then she'll be sorry. Why the hell can't she see reason? Damn obstinate, damn. Grrrrrrrr." He gave Ingrid a half-hearted apology and still growling and muttering he thundered down the stairs. He had to move and try and rid himself of some of this pent up anger, otherwise it was going to be impossible to be near her on without wanting to throttle her. Damn, damn, damn.

Damn it. Couldn't the woman see that he was worried about her? He only argued with her because he cared.

The scouting mission would no doubt go on without a hitch and she would return to the castle in one piece. There would be many 'I told you so's', and then she would give him that _look_ and then it would be up to him to try and mend the rift. They'd been down this road so many times. Their relationship, over the course of half a year, had been a whirlwind. They'd gone from enemies to grudging allies to friends and then to whatever they were now?

Unfortunately their fighting and arguments were constantly putting a strain on that blooming relationship and although he knew they would find their way back to one another, each time it happened the discord chipped away at the foundation of them. Their relationship needed great care because they needed each other. He certainly needed her and he was fairly sure that she needed him … as much as she seemed to think that she didn't. He would mend this. For both their sakes. He would take his punishment, and then find his way back to her.

To avoid her Robin filled his day playing with Roland in the courtyard. Snow White and the Prince had passed by him, and he caught them smiling knowingly at him. He smiled grimly back. It never ceased to amaze him how welcoming they were of his and Regina's constant bickering. He'd always assumed that it would raise some animosity from her family towards him but they all seemed to take it in their stride. He just wished he could be so calm and accepting. After dinner he'd made his way back to his bedchamber, and once Roland was asleep, he stood at the window. The anger had now dissipated, but he still needed to speak to her. He hated going to bed with matters unresolved and was busy tossing up whether or not he should go and see her now, or wait until the morning, when his musings were interrupted by a soft knock at his door.

He knew it would be her. Regina, not surprisingly like him, didn't like to leave matters unresolved either.

* * *

This was absurd. She stood from her bath and grabbed a towel. She tried relaxing but it was just no use. Her mind was in a jumble and her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest. What the hell was she going to do?

After she was dry, she walked back into her room, and grabbing a nightgown, pulled it over her head. Regina continued to pace while she towel dried her hair. She wanted to love him. Wanted to let him into her heart. To give herself over to happiness. But the thought truly terrified her. What if she lost him or Roland? She'd already lost Henry. Now this threat from the Wicked Witch was looming ominously over her head.

Though, if she really thought about it, and if she were honest with herself if she lost Robin today it would hurt her just as much as it would if they had been given a chance. Only then, she'd have no regrets. If she lost Robin today she would be filled with it. He would never know how much she loved him. She would never know what it was to be held by him. To be able to call him hers and her his, and she didn't think she could live with that. Tossing the towel aside she made her decision. Before she knew it, she found herself magically standing in front of his door, thankfully the corridor was abandoned.

Should she?

Emboldened, she knocked softly knowing Roland would most likely in bed. The door opened and she squinted into the darkened quarters. He opened the door wider for her to pass through.

She stepped into the room, looking calm but perhaps, uncertain? It was very dark in the room. Maybe it was just the lack of light that gave him the impression of her disquiet but she just stood there looking at him without saying a word. "Regina?"

She continued to stare and then blinked and looked around. Looking down at Roland's sleeping form she smiled. "Can we talk over by the fire, Robin?" Her voice was soft and husky.

He nodded, trying to get a handle on her mood. Grabbling a blanket off his bed they walked across the room and Robin laid out the blanket for them to sit on.

Once settled, she was still just sitting there staring at him. This didn't bode well. However, he took comfort in the fact that she came to him not dressed as the Queen but as the woman underneath he loved so. He took a second to appreciate how lovely she looked, her hair still wet from a bath, and soft nightgown. He swallowed hard, biting his lip, his eyes raised to meet hers.

It room was still filled with shadows, but at least she could make out his features. He looked as nervous as her. Maybe this was a bad idea. She was starting to have second thoughts. Then the reality that her soul mate was sitting right before her. She'd ran before. She wouldn't make the same mistake all of a sudden she jolted into action and scooted over and sat right in front on him.

Robin couldn't help himself and pulled back with a start. She seemed so intense, and he wasn't sure what to expect. Frowning at him she shook her head. It looked like she was about to say something and then she turned her head towards the fire and sat back a bit from him. Now he was really starting to worry. His head snapped up when he heard her chuckle.

That, he wasn't expect.

She turned back towards him and then turned back to him slowly and threw her arms up in resignation. "I give up."

What? What in God's name was she talking about? He looked at her in total confusion. "Give up what?"

She was remarkably calm. He was horribly confused.

She huffed out a breath. "I give up. I can't fight it anymore. I don't want to." Her eyes were clear and a faint smile played around her lips. "Robin, did you know that the castle, think that we've been lovers for months now?"

His eyes widened in surprise. Huh? Lovers? His mind reeled over this a moment and finally, he said the first thing that came into his head. "Really? Well, that certainly explains why the service around here has been so great." He could have kicked himself. What in the bloody hell had possessed him to say that. She was looking at him as if he was mad. Maybe he was.

"Excuse me?" She blinked a few times.

He could feel the flush of embarrassment rising up his neck. Fool. How to explain? "Well, it's just... I was I donno treated like a regular commoner when we first came to stay at the castle, and then… Servants were offering to fetch me things and I was always offered more than a fair share of food and drink..." Who was in control of his head? It certainly wasn't him. The significance of what she had told him was just starting to penetrate his addled mind. The people thought they were together. Together for half a year. She was still frowning. What had he said? What was she saying? He was in such a muddle.

She frowned. "That's all you've got to say about the fact that people assumed we were as good as married, sneaking a relationship around the castle?" Shaking her head she stood. "This was a mistake. I'll see you in the morning."

He was still floundering and now she was leaving. Married?

God, no, don't go.

"No, Regina, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. It was stupid, you just took me completely by surprise. Which really shouldn't be a surprise but…" He was babbling again and she was still frowning. Taking a deep calming breath, he reached towards her and held out his hand. "I apologize. Please…. Stay, and tell me what's happened. How did you come upon this?

She looked at his outstretched hand and then up into his eyes. They held her gaze and were so blue in the fire light. She fell into their depths.

He so desperately wanted her to stay and tell him what had happened. It must have been something significant. He tried to impart all his support and devotion in his look. Finally he saw her relax and she slipped her hand into his. She sat beside him with her feet tucked up under her, making herself comfortable. He still held her hand and and waited.

Hesitantly she began her tale. She told him how she'd had every intention of next to cursing him into oblivion for his bold behavior in front of the council, but as the day had worn on, her anger had left her and she'd realized she was just as much to blame for the disagreement as he was. More so in fact.

She slid her eyes away from his and she told him how she'd walked into her empty rooms and couldn't seem to relax. So she'd decided to go for a walk. Just a quiet wander from floor to floor, to try and sort out her thoughts. It was during these wanderings that she'd overheard a conversation between two young girls that led her to believe that most the castle thought that she and Robin were in an intimate relationship. At first she'd been horrified, but she began to realize that their supposed 'relationship' was accepted. It had left her reeling and she hadn't really known what to do. In the end she'd found herself here at his door. Wanting to know how he felt about all this, and more specifically about her.

His heart was racing and his heartbeat was thundering in his ears. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? He was stunned.

All of a sudden she stood up and walked over to the window. She crossed her arms, her gaze mirroring his earlier out into the stars. He could barely think, but then realized she was nervous and unsure of his reaction. Didn't she know how he felt? Maybe she didn't. This was his dearest wish come true and it appeared that she wanted a 'them' as well. Wanted him, and to be that couple that people assumed they were.

She was suddenly fearful of what she might see in his eyes. She was standing at the window with her back to him when two strong arms slid around her waist and she was pulled back against his solid warm body. She closed her eyes in relief and the tension drained away in an instant. She made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a sob. He held her tighter. Sweet relief. It would all be alright. She wrapped her arms around his arms and her body melted back into his chest. She tilted her head back as he kissed her neck. She moaned quietly as he whispered into her ear. "I love you, Regina." Her legs went to jelly.

He felt her tremble and then she swung around and holding his head between her hands, she dragged his lips towards hers, and just as they were about to touch, she whispered against his lips, "I love you, Robin."

His heart wanted to burst and a bolt of arousal shot through him as he growled and took her mouth in a hungry kiss. He held her close, caressing her back and running his hands over her bottom, as she ran her fingers through his hair and over his shoulders. Regina's mouth opened under his and their tongues met in a frantic tangle. They kissed one another hard and long. He couldn't get enough of her.

The need to breathe took over and Regina pulled back and grinned at him. She just knew he'd be a growler. Her eyes were sparkling with joy and an exciting undercurrent of want. "As much as I don't want to stop," she tilted her head to the side, her eyes motioning to the little boy sound asleep in his bed. "We are not alone."

His forehead touched hers. "Give me a moment, milady and I'll make sure we have all the privacy we need."

She bit her lip and nodded, watching as he gently scooped up his sleeping son and quietly left the room.

She turned and watched the fire. She let out a breath not sure she believed this was happening. Her hands came up to her face. Breathe, she reminded herself. Just breathe.

Soon she heard the door close and felt him as he came up to stand behind her. She smiled and let herself fall back against him, his arms coming up to wrap themselves around her. "That was fast," she told him. He looked towards the bed. "Shall we?"

Turning around in his arms, she grinned up at him and said playfully, "Your Queen demands it."

He had never been more pleased to follow an order in his life. Laughing, he carried her into the bed and they collapsed on to the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. He lay over her and looked down into her smiling face, still not quite believing that this was real.

Lifting her hand she stroked his brow and brought her fingers down and traced his lips. He closed his eyes, completely overcome. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to take her, he wanted to make this moment last forever. He wanted Regina.

She traced the outline of his face with gentle fingers, softly stroking across his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, around his chin and back up to his brow again. Her other hand moved up and began to pull the up on his shirt. He opened his eyes and looked down into hers. They were dark with desire and her pale skin was flushed with want. He groaned and pulled his shirt off in one swift motion, and as Regina stroked her hands up his abdomen and chest he dragged the hem of her gown up slowly. He leant forward and bit each nipple gently through her clothes, and she moaned and thrust her chest towards him. He leant forward and kissed the softness of her belly, running his tongue just under underclothes.

She pushed him backwards and helped lower his breeches down as he kicked off his shoes. Regina flipped them, opening his eyes he found her hovering above him. She stilled for a moment and cupped the side of his face. She whispered breathlessly. "I love you and I've wanted to find you for so long."

He was moved almost to tears and was incoherent with want as she lifted herself and sank down on to him. Their moans echoed off the walls of his room. His deep and rumbling, hers short and sharp. He held her hips, and she groaned with each thrust as he felt himself being carried on a wave of overwhelming desire.

Their joining was more than he could have ever imagined. Their bodies molded together, thrusting and moving against one another in a fiery blaze of need. His body was on fire, his skin aflame. Her touch sent shards of delight to every part of him and when he closed his eyes, flashes and sparks danced behind his eyelids. He was thrusting up against her, as she ground down on to him, and he felt almost disembodied as he heard her intense groans and whimpers build to a pleading crescendo then as an almost pained cry came unbidden from her lips she threw her head back, crying out as she climaxed, it was a moment that he would never forget.

As her inner muscles clamped down on him, he let out an almost agonized groan and thrust deeply again and again as his climax overtook him. Regina's heaving body slumped down on to his chest and she lay there taking deep gasping breaths. He wrapped his arms around her and reached for the blankets, pulling the covers over them. Regina pushed herself up a little and still straddling him, kissed him and stroked his face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she placed her fingers over his lips and shook her head slightly. Burying her head into his shoulder, she whispered quietly, "Not yet." He understood. This was a moment of profound significance for both of them. Almost reverent in its significance and one that words could not define. How does one eloquent the profoundness of such an experience?

They lay in each another's arms for countless minutes, touching gently, breathing each other in and learning the feel of one another in their new found intimacy. He watched as Regina grew almost fascinated by his wrist, tracing the outline of the tattoo there, while he buried his fingers in her long silky dark hair. These moments of quiet were almost, if not more moving than their earlier joining. A wonderful sense of belonging and peace shrouded them in their shelter of blankets. Robin took several deep cleansing breaths as his world settled into a blissful new realm of contentment.

Eventually she pulled back and looked into his eyes. She snuggled closer into his side, and muttered something he couldn't hear into his shoulder, she chuckled.

"What was that?"

Her shoulders were shaking with silent mirth and rising up, she tossed up a wicked brow at him and in a husky tone said, "I knew you'd be a growler."

He growled and rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. "I'll give you growling." Laughing, he roughly kissed her neck and she let out a loud squeal as he tickled his way down her body, laving her breasts as he went. Within moments they were lost again in the upward spiral of long awaited desire.

* * *

Marcus and Ingrid were on their way out for a midnight walk, when a loud squeal came from behind the closed door of the leader of the Merry Men. They both looked at one another and smiled. Thank heavens. Things would be back to normal tomorrow.

She would have to tell Marta that not only was Robin a growler, it sounded like the Queen was a squealer. Who'd have known?

* * *

**I don't own them. Wish I did but don't. **


End file.
